Finding You
by Jazziesgirl69
Summary: It wasn't suppose to end this way. He didn't mean to.
1. Chapter 1

I had crossed the line.

I knew I had, I knew this could very well be the end for me. But strangely, I wasn't scared.

Wasn't the least bit frightened that I was about to get the ride of my life.

The only ride of my life.

Because after this. I would surely be dead.

He'd fuck me to death.

That's a way to go down fighting if I'd ever heard of one.

He threw open the bedroom door, it slammed into the wall behind it and snapped. Surly right off the hinges.

I still wasn't scared.

We were across the room and onto the bed in less time it had took me to comprehend the fact that he had broken his bedroom door.

And now he was going to break me.

My clothes were no struggle and neither was his. They were gone before I had a chance to say anything.

He hesitated, actually finding the smallest amount of control left in his raging body to spear me the first bit of pain that came with taking my virginity. The un-necessary pain would come after this part.

"I'm sorry" I barely made out before he slammed into me so hard the bed rocked back on its legs denting the wall behind it and giving out.

The mattress hit the floor and knocked my breath away from me for a moment, but didn't faze him in the least.

He never missed a beat as he thrust and thrust and thrust.

Five times as fast as any practiced human male ever could I was sure.

Lightening speed was the only thing I could think of to describe it.

What I didn't get was the amount of pain I was feeling.

The agony should have reared its ugly head by now but all I felt was the fullness of him being a part for me. The wonderful sensations the friction of his cock created as it rubbed against my walls. When his seed spewed inside of me I was a goner. It was venom just like his bite. I would die within the hour. His bite would turn me but his sperm would be deadly to me.

The overwhelming sensations in my stomach and lower were becoming unbearable. I groaned over and over crying out as I got closer to the oblivion I was just beyond reach of.

And then it hit.

"Love me Edward, love me" I cried out as I was swallowed up by the violent tremors of my orgasm.

"I am" He growled loudly.

Another thrust that sent the mattress crashing against the wall again and something to tare inside me, he threw back his head and roared louder than I've ever heard him before.

My insides were on fire. The stinging was unbearable as his thrusts gradually slowed and he released me, slipping out of me.

I could smell it, which meant he could to. The blood, slowly dripping from my torn core.

It could be from the virginity being taken but we both knew it wasn't. It was his seed, slowly eating away at me.

Slowly but surly killing me.

"What have I done" I heard him whisper as he started at the torn woman who lay on him bed, soaked in her blood.

Blood. I knew he could smell it. His eyes were black with hunger, but he was ignoring it, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to him.

"Edward" I whispered gently, my voice was hoarse but it didn't hurt...yet.

"Yes my love?" He looked at me, the anguish in his eyes unbearable.

"You did it" I gulped, "You over came your hunger for me. Don't you see, your completely ignoring the fact in bleeding. Completely oblivious to the smell of me".

I heard his intake of breath and couldn't be sure if it was the realization or the fact that he could feel me slipping from him, my body num and death in my eyes.

"I love you Edward know that I will always love you. You didn't kill me, you found yourself".

My eyes drifted shut and he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to let her die there.

I couldn't , she was my life. I couldn't let her die for my sake.

I had finally unleashed the monster within me and destroyed her.

I felt the tears drip down my eyes and realized that just because I was a monster didn't mean I didn't have feelings, vampires couldn't cry.

I bent down to her limp, dead body and brushed my nose over her neck sniffing deeply.

Crying out I reared my head back and sank my fangs deep, deep into her flesh.

He body didn't flinch, didn't move the slightest bit as I tore open her vain and released my venom into her body.

I would save her.

Or die trying.

Pressing my hand to her neck wound I lifted her limp hand and sank my teeth into her wrist, releasing more and more venom into her lifeless frame.

Five more scar's and a gallon of poison later I pulled my angel against me and held her tight whispering little words of help and comfort to her.

My family would never forgive me for this, I would never be able to continue living in this house with the family I had spent decades with, I would have to leave my love with them dead or alive.

Vampire or Corps I would be forced to leave her and flee.

I had lost all hope when suddenly my faith in god was restored.

It was faint but it was defiantly there, there was no way I had imagined it.

I pressed my ear to her bruised breasts and listened carefully, extra carful with my enhanced hearing.

Thump.

Thump.

Her heart was beating again.

Barely.

It fluttered and stopped.

I panicked.

It started up again.

And stopped.

Laying her down on the bloody sheets I bent over her working frantically to revive her.

Her mouth gasped open and she choked, coughing up blood.

Surely that was not a good sign.

I sat her up gently and drained the blood from her mouth.

Her eyes were still closed as she gasped in another weak breath and slumped forward letting out a gut retching scream.

I sighed in relief.

My venom was changing her.

I had found my Bella again but at the same time, lost her for all eternity.


End file.
